The Fight For Flora
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: AU. Young men Clive and Luke fight for the heart of Flora Reinhold, and it all boils down to a disco. Flora/Clive, Flora/Luke. Spoilers for Last Specter/Spectre's Call.


Flora scraped her greasy hair into a ponytail and stared at her reflection. She looked awful, but there was no time for a shower and she'd run out of hair products the previous day. So she had to go out for her job interview looking like a pig. She sighed and pulled on a hat to hide her greasy hair, and left for the town of Misthallery.

She lived just outside of the town's border, but she still technically lived in Misthallery. She walked through the streets, greeting the people she knew as she passed them - from Clarence and his inability to hear and Vernon's obsession with green. Flora quickly took a detour into the market, where she was greeted by Marilyn.

"Any new vegetables today?" Flora asked, looking at the supply. She needed a few, but she would have to save anything too heavy until she'd finished the interview. Marilyn had nothing new to offer, so Flora moved on into the main market. She spotted Clive, obviously on his way to the black market. He was a temporary Black Raven, who would replace any Black Raven if they were absent. But Flora couldn't see anyone absent.

She tailed Clive down to the black market and found him haggling over a violin with Crow. Flora watched intently - Clive seemingly had everything; wits, sarcasm, looks, brains, EVERYTHING. She watched as he smoothly payed 50 for a 250 violin. She joined him as he left the market.

"I thought you were going for the interview?" Clive asked.

"I thought you worked at the shop?" Flora returned with a giggle. Clive rolled his eyes and dropped his violin off with Wren, who would take care of it until he came to collect it.

"You know my shift starts at ten," he replied. "And it's ten to ten now. Maybe I can make it if I run.. race?" Flora grinned and accepted his challenge and ran, her legs managing to power her pretty quickly but she was nothing compared to Clive, who had played basketball on the Misthallery Basketball Team for years. He was fast, strong and strategic. He cut through a path that Flora thought would take him longer but was proved wrong when she saw him cut ahead of her.

Eventually, Flora arrived at the video shop. Clive was waiting at the door, a smirk lining his elegant features. "Meanie!" Flora giggled. Clive smirked and opened the door, letting Flora in before shutting the door. He approached the counter, which Luke was standing behind, finishing up his shift.

"Maybe you should get out of my face!" Luke complained, leaving the shop in a huff. Clive smirked and jumped over the counter, parking himself on the rotating chair and waiting for business. Flora liked Luke, too - he had a pure heart and was easily flustered, which she liked. Flora let herself into the room at the back of the shop, and stared at the manager, Greppe. He was a bossy man, but maybe Flora could convince him to let her work at the video store.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Flora left the video store feeling nervous. She was sure she wasn't going to get the job. Clive whistled at her and motioned for her to come over. Flora walked over.<p>

"What is it?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"There's a dance tomorrow night. You coming?" Clive asked, handing Flora a leaflet. She looked at it - a disco the next night, starting at eight and going on through til two in the morning.

"Okay!" Flora said brightly. As she skipped out of the video store, Luke caught hold of her arm and Flora turned around. "Yes?"

"Will you be my p-partner for the dance?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. Flora grinned at him.

"Sure!" she said and walked off for the market. She had to find herself a dress by tomorrow night, without letting Luke see it. She headed to the market and bought some vegetables, then some fruit from Gus, she got him to buy some sweets from Aunt Taffy's, and then she sneaked down to the black market's dressmaker, Coraline.

"Hey sweetie," Coraline said brightly. "You going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "Got anything pre-made?" Coraline flicked through her extensive dress collection that was Flora's size and selected a violet dress with white roses at the sides. "I ike it!" Flora took the dress and paid the money, then rushed home.

* * *

><p>The next night, her heart was absolutely pounding as Flora made her way through the town in her new dress. She found her way into the Dance Hall and when she got in she was nearly deafened by the blasting music. She found Luke easily and he pulled her over to one corner of the hall. She danced with him for a little while, but then she noticed something. Clive was sitting alone in the corner. Flora excused herself and walked over to Clive, where she sat next to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked. Clive sighed and looked at Flora, his eyes drawing themselves to places where they shouldn't be.

"I'm alone," Clive replied. "Nobody wants to dance with me." Flora stared him in the eyes, forcing Clive's gaze to go to hers.

"I'll dance with you," Flora said bravely.

"I thought you were dancing with Luke."

"That doesn't mean I can't dance with you," she said, and pulled Clive to his feet just in time for the romantic music to start playing for the couples. Flora didn't try to tear away as Clive took her hands in his and raised them. He waltzed so easily, as if there was nothing to it, not even complaining as Flora botched up her steps.

"Flora, come with me," Clive said, bravely leading her outside. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, shocked at his own bravery. Flora enjoyed the kiss, and when Clive drew away she embraced him.

She didn't want Luke's pure heart. She wanted Clive's cool perfection.


End file.
